Juntas Podemos
by DarckLove
Summary: Primero de agosto,Se preguntaran ¿Que tiene ese dia de especial?Bueno es el dia en el que ella perdio sus preciados recuerdos.Con la ayuda de alice ¿Podar recuperar sus recuerdos?.
1. Chapter 1

**DARCKLOVE: Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, se preguntaran que es lo que está pasando aquí, pues bueno re subí este fic por que quiero corregir muchas cosas, como la pésima ortografía en si el fic por que quiero que ustedes lean un buen fic de mi parte, pondré todo mi empeño y aceptare con gusto sus críticas y comentarios, bueno para empezar les dejare los puntos en claro.**

**1- Esta historia contendrá personajes OC (están advertidos por si no les gustan los OC).**

**2- El fic no es igual a la historia real entorno al anime, puede que algunos detalles sean iguales, pero no todo.**

**Bueno eso es todo, empezare con la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Amnesia no es propiedad de la autora de este fic, si no de Idea Factory y Ototomate.**

**Agredeciemientos:A mi amiga Quetzaly-Taisho,Que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo de verdad muchas gracias te quieroo! n.n.**

**CAP 1: Triste tragedia.**

**[Narrador]**

Primero de agosto, se preguntara ¿qué tiene de especial ese día? Pues es aquí donde empieza la triste tragedia que le sucedió a nuestra protagonista.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—Se pregunto una chica que volvía de la somnolencia.

— ¡Por fin despertaste!—Exclamo una chica de tez blanca y pelo color café.

— ¿Quien es ella?—Pensó Heroina.

—Me tenias tan preocupada—Dijo la chica que anteriormente le había hablado.

—Yo, No sé quién es ella, ¿Dónde estoy?—Pensaba Heroina, mientras observaba el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación pequeña, acostada en un sillón largo de color rojo.

—Bueno, iré a avisarle a los demás que ya despertaste—pronuncio mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando—eran los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza mientras intentaba levantarse del sillón donde se encontraba acostada.

—Oye tú—Se escucho una voz.

— ¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso?—Pronuncio al escuchar una voz.

—Oye tú—Dijo la voz de nuevo.

— ¿Quién es?—Pregunto mirando a todos lados para saber de donde provenía la voz.

— ¡Oye me escuchas!—Volvió a repetir la voz, pero esta vez Heroina puedo ver algo, era una persona flotando frente de ella.

— ¡Ah!—Grito al ver a un niño flotando frente de ella.

— ¿Estás bien?, Te desmayaste y me preocupaste—Dijo el niño que flotaba.

— ¿Enserio ya despertó?—Se escucharon unas voces a través de la puerta por donde la chica castaña había salido.

— ¡Oye espera! ¡Alice!—Grito una voz masculina.

— ¡Si ya despertó quiero verla!—Respondió una voz femenina. Heroína al escuchar muchos gritos del otro lado de la puerta intento levantarse, pero cayó al suelo.

— ¡Ya te dije Shin que voy a entrar!—Dijo una voz femenina, Después se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Heroina levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una chica de larga cabellera plateada, ojos color azul y de tez blanca como la nieve.

— ¡Ah! ¿Estás bien?—exclamo la chica mientras iba a ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

—S-si, Gracias—Respondió Heroina.

—Me alegra que estés bien, cuando Sawa-chan me hablo por teléfono me asuste demasiado—Dijo la chica de pelo plateado.

—La pregunta es ¿Por qué te desmayaste?—Se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta por donde la chica de oji azul había entrado.

—Shin, ¿Qué no vez que todavía esta aturdida?, No le hagas preguntas raras—Respondió la chica de pelo plata algo enojada.

— ¿Preguntas raras?, Sólo quiero saber por qué le paso eso—Le respondió el chico, Heroina observo al chico, tenía el pelo color café rojizo de tez blanca y ojos rojos. Tampoco sabía quién era él.

—Estas personas... ¿Quiénes son?—Se pregunto así misma Heroina.

—Bueno, le pregunte a Waka-san si te deja dejar el turno, necesitas ir a casa y descansar—dijo la chica de pelo plateado para así salir por la misma puerta por donde entro.

—Bien, Ya que se fue Alice...te preguntare ¿No crees que te has sobre esforzado demasiado?—Pregunto el chico a Heroina.

— ¿Que respondo? Yo no conozco a esta persona—Pensó Heroina.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes?—Pregunto el chico un poco irritado por que Heroina no le respondía.

—Ah…Bueno… yo...—tartamudeaba al no saber que responder.

—Bien Waka-san dijo que está bien que regreses a casa, Y además dijo que te tomaras tu tiempo para que te repongas—decía la chica albina.

—Bien yo sacare las cosas de ella, así que apúrate a cambiarte de ropa nos vamos a tu casa—Dijo el chico para así salir del cuarto.

—Vaya, Shin si que esta de mal humor del día de hoy—

—Eh—Dijo Heroina.

—Bueno esperare a que te cambies para así irnos—Exclamo la chica que estaba a su lado.

— ¿De verdad estas bien?—Pregunto el pequeño de aspecto extraño frente a ella

— ¿Eh?—Exclamo Heroina un poco asustada por la presencia del niño.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?—Pregunto la chica quien todavía no salía de la habitación.

— ¿Ah? Bueno no…—Heroína trataba de buscar una buena excusa, pero simplemente nada llegaba a su mente.

—Estas un poco pálida— dicho esto, la ayudo a terminar de alistarse, pero antes de salir, Heroina sentía que se le nublaba la vista y que su cuerpo se volvía pesado.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Alice, escucho un golpe sordo, se volvió, para encontrarse con una desmayada Heroína. De inmediato llamo a Shin, quien alzo a la chica castaña y la llevaron al hospital más cercano.

En el hospital, se encontraban todos: Ikki, Toma, Kento, Sawa, Mine, incluso el gerente Waka.

—Siento llegar tarde—dijo Alice cansada mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunto aun agitada por correr tanto.

—Hemos estado esperando respuesta de parte de los doctores pero…ellos no nos han dicho nada-respondió Kento.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que haya sucedido esto dos veces seguidas?—pregunto la recién llegada.

—La verdad no lo sabemos muy bien— Sawa respondió a la pregunta hecha por Alice.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada aquí?—Toma se veía realmente alterado.

—Cálmate Toma, todo va estar bien— Waka trataba de apaciguar los nervios de Toma— ¿has recogido sus pertenencias?— la pregunta era dirigida para la albina.

—Claro— respondió mientras mostraba la mochila con las cosas.

— Toma tiene razón, ya se tardaron demasiado-concordó Ikki a lo dicho por el rubio.

— ¿Oigan y Shin?—interrogo Alice al no ver por ningún lado al nombrado.

— Esta con ella en la habitación—contesto la pelirrosa del grupo.

—Chicos—se escucho una masculina voz.

— ¡Shin!—Alice se dirigió hacia él— ¿Dime como esta? ¿Te dijeron algo?—

—Cálmate—dijo Shin

—Pero anda ¿Qué pasa?— Toma no soportaba el hecho de que su amigo no hablara de una buena vez.

— El doctor me dijo que no sufrió nada grave, ahora esta despierta, pero le están realizando unos exámenes para ver cómo reacciona—dijo Shin aparentando estar tranquilo con la situación.

—Qué alivio—Ikki suspiro aliviado al igual que los demás presentes.

—Que bien, Si le pasara algo a ella yo…— La voz de Alice se entrecorto un poco y apretó con fuerza la mochila con las pertenencias de Heroina

—Ella estará bien— Hablo Shin antes de que otra palabra saliera de la boca de la albina.

**ALICE POV**

Había pasado un día desde que llevamos a Heroína al hospital, los doctores habían dicho que se encontraba bien, que los desmayos eran a causa del cansancio, pero decidieron dejarla un día en observación.

Mi nombre es Alice, Tengo 18 años tengo el pelo hasta la cintura y es de color blanco con tintes plateados, Actualmente estudio la universidad y al mismo tiempo tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería de maids, No tengo familia, Solo la tengo a ella...mi mejor amiga, quien me ha ayudado mucho todos estos años que la he conocido.

—Bien esto debe de servirle—dije mientras salía del departamento, Con una maleta con ropa para ella. Por el camino iba con la mirada gacha, pensando si realmente mi amiga se encontraba bien.

— ¿Tú?—escuche una voz, Me voltee hacia arriba para encontrarme con Shin.

— ¿Shin?—Pronuncie al verlo.

—No pensé que estarías aquí—Me dijo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Alla es mi amiga, Y sé que necesitará ropa para que la den de alta— Espete un poco molesta por su comentario.

—Bueno eso es lo que yo iba a hacer pero te me adelantaste—Su contestación fue seca.

—Bueno andando—Retome el camino hacia la salida del edificio, Por su parte Shin no dijo nada simplemente se limito a seguirme.

En todo el camino al hospital, Lo pasamos en completo silencio, Sentía que había hecho algo mal y la necesidad de disculparme llego a mí.

—Perdón—Le dije a shin.

—Tú siempre estas disculpándote por todo—Me dijo un poco fastidiado.

—Sabes que así soy, Pero anda vamos, Me muero por verla—Le dije mientras adelantaba mis pasos hacia la entrada del hospital.

Rápidamente me dirigí al elevador del lugar para poder llegar al 4 piso, en el cual se encontraba la habitación de mi amiga, Shin entro conmigo al aparato, La subida se me hizo eterna por el silencio que se formo, en cuanto sonó el timbre de llegada, Salí casi corriendo del ascensor y me dirigí al cuarto en el que se encontraba.

Al llegar la vi sentada en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana, donde se podía apreciar el cielo azul de la mañana.

—Hola—dije abrazándola, Por un momento me pareció que estaba muy rara.

—Oye vas a matarla idiota—Me dijo Shin que apenas entraba a la habitación.

—No exageres Shin—Dije sonriendo—Y bien ¿Estás lista?—Le pregunte.

—Am… si—me contesto algo dudativa.

—Bien, Iré a arreglar los papeles para que la den de alta, Será mejor que la ayudes a cambiarse— Sin más Shin salió del lugar.

—Oye... ¿recuerdas bien que paso en tu accidente?—Le pregunte.

— ¿Accidente?—Me pregunto.

—Mmm pareces estar perdida, Bien supongo por que te acabas de despertar no—Trate de lucir comprensiva con ella.

—Si… es eso—En su respuesta se notaba un poco de nerviosismo.

**HEROINE POV.**

Desde ayer me siento extraña, siento que algo me falta, toda esa gente que estuvo conmigo, de una forma u otra siento que la conozco pero no puedo recordarla.

Siento no poder presentarme, la verdad es que no sé quién soy, no recuerdo nada de mi...debido a que tengo amnesia, Orión, un espíritu que choco con mi alma y que no puede ser visto más que por mí, me ha dicho que perdí los recuerdos antes de 01 de agosto, pero no es así yo no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera a las personas que me trajeron a mi casa.

—Vaya eso de que te llevaran al hospital fue un riesgo—Dijo orion.

—¿Por que?—Le pregunte.

—Bueno veras,Si ellos descubrieran que tue no recuerdas nada tal vez la gente se apovecharia de tu estado—Me respodio serio.

—Ya veo—Le é que tocaron el timbre de la puerta y me dirigí abrirla.

—Buenos días—Me saludo la misma chica que ayer estuvo conmigo

—Buenos días—Le respondi.

— ¿Ehh?...No te has cambiado se nos hará tarde para el trabajo—Me dijo mientras entraba al departamento y se sentaba en la cama.

— ¿Ehh?...mmm bueno yo— Trataba de decir algo, pero no sabía que decir.

—Oye...no has dicho mi nombre desde ayer—Me dijo la chica.

— ¡No puede ser!— la voz de Orión sonaba preocupada— Puede descubrir que no recuerdas nada—

— ¿ehh?...yo—Trate de decir pero me empezo a doler un poco la cabeza.

—Estas palida,¿Te sientes bien?—Pregunto la chica.

—¡S-si!¡Estoy bien!—Le dije pero ella me toco la frente.

—¡Vaya! pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre—Me dijo con una cara de preocupacion.

—En verdad,No es nada—Le dije para que que se calmara.

—Creeo que deveriamos ir a otro hospital,la verdad es que no me quede conforme con la atencion que te dieron en hospital—Me dijo la chica.

—¡No! apurate en pensar algo para que te creea,Si vamos a otro hospital tal vez ellos si se enteren de tu estado—Dijo orion.

—En verdad Tal vez es solo un resfriado—Le dije para persuadirla.

—Mmmh Esta bien,Pero eso sera un problema,Es que no puedes ir a trabajar asi—Me dijo la chica.

—Lo se—Le respondi.

—Bueno,Hablare al trabajo para decir que todavia no te sientes bien ok—Me respondio con una sonrrisa la ella salio fuera del departamento para hablar por telefono.

—Si,Gracias—Respondi con una sonrrisa para ella.

—¡Vaya!De lo que nos salvamos—Me dijo orion aliviado de la situacion.

—Lo se—Dije.

—Bueno,Waka-san dijo que no hay problema,Ademas me dijo que yo igual podia faltar al trabajo para que te cuide—Dijo la chica.

—Gracias—Le respondi con una sonrrisa.

—¡No hay de que!Para eso estamos las amigas ¿No?—Me dijo con una calida esta persona es mi amiga.

**DARCKLOVE:Bueno eso es todo,espero que no esten enojados por el cambio pero no cambiara mucho la historia,sera casi lo sus tomatasos o rosas lo que sea ess bueno n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2:**** DESCUBRIMIENTOS.**

**[NARRACION]**

Heroina supo mantener su mentira,orion le habia advertido que si confesaba lo de su amnesia algunas personas se aprovecharian de sus estado,en otras palabras no podia confiar en las personas,Tambien el dijo que tendria que saber las conexiones que tiene con las personas que aparentemente la conocen a ella.

—Bueno te prepare este te verde para que te sientas un poco mejor—Le dijo la chica a heroine.

—Gracias—Le respondio heroina con una de eso el celular de la chica de pelo plateado empezo a sonar con la cancion de Hatsune Miku "Levan Polkka".

—¿Ah? Yo no tenia ese sonido de celular,Maldito waka-san—Dijo la chica enfurecida mientras buscaba su celular en su bolso color negro.

—¿Bueno?Si habla alice...¿¡E-enserio!?G-gracias por avisar—Hablaba la chica y despues colgo.

—Am ¿Que sucede?—Pregunto heroine.

—Bueno es que resulta que reprobe un examne de historia y tengo que recuperarlo—Respondia alice con una exprecion triste.

—Uh que mal—Le respondio heroine.

—¡Ah!Tendre que volver a estudiar mas para el examen—Se quejo alice.

—Vaya parece una niña quejandose—Dijo orion.

—Jajaja cierto—Rio heroine.

—Oye ¿No tienes hambre?—Pregunto alice a heroine.

—Am si,un poco—Dijo heroine.

—!Bien!Entonces preparare algo de comer para las dos,hoy tampoco desayune—Exclamo alice muy animada.

**En el cafe meido no shitsujo.**

—Ya lleguamos—Dijo sawa quien venia con mine.

—¡Ah!Sawa-chan, Mine-chan gracias por venir—Dijo waka.

—¿Eh?¿Por que estan ellas aqui si es su dia de descanso?—Dijo shin.

—Bueno es que alice-chan que no vendrian a trabajar hoy por que ella se enfermo y alice-chan se quedo cuidandola—Le respondio a shin.

—¿Se enfermo?—Penso shin.

—Ya estoy aqui—Dijo toma quien tambien acavaba de llegar a trabajar.

—Bien ya casi es ora de abrir,vamos tienen que cambiarse—Les dijo a todos waka.

—¿Donde esta alice?—Pregunto toma con una sonrrisa.

—Al parecer no bendra a trabajar—Dijo shin a toma.

—¡Que! pero solo trabajo junto con ella hoy y mañana..ah eso es menos tiempo para verla—Se quejo lo ingnoro estaba preocupado por saber por que ni alice ni heroina habia venido.

—Jajajaja que no te basta con verla todos los dia en la escuela—Dijo sawa quien escucho como toma se quejaba.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROINE.**

—¡Bien aqui esta el desayuno listo!—Dijo alice mientras ponia sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el cuarto de heroina,un plato de hot cakes,miel de maple,dos vasos y una jarra de leche con chocolate,fresas en un plato y un poco de crema batida.

—Vaya,esta chica tiene buen gusto...¡todo se ve realmente delicioso!—Dijo orion.

—¡Si!—Dijo heroine.

—¡Bueno a desayunar!—Dijo alice,pero en ese momento su celualr sono de nuevo.

—¿?—heroina miraba a alice quien estaba con una cara de enojo.

—Bueno por que siempre me interrumpen cuando voy a comer algo dulce—Se quejo alice meintras agarraba su celular y contestaba.

—¿Bueno?...¿S-shin?—Dijo alice un poco extrañada.

—Se puede saber ¿como es que ella se enfermo?—Pregunto shin enojado.

—B-bueno...si es que ella se enfermo no se sentia muy bien todavia—Le respondio alice a shin un poco nerviosa.

—Pudiste haberme llamado—Dijo shin.

—B-bueno no queria molestarte..—Hablaba alice pero shin la interrumpi.

—Bueno de todas maneras cuando salga del trabajo ire para aya cuida bien de ella idiota—Dijo asi shin para despues colgar.

—¡Shiin! ug..odio que me llame idiota—Decia alice mientras arrojaba su telefono al piso.

—Bueno comamos—Dijo heroine para tranquilizar a alice.

—¡Oh! claro—Dijo alice mientras volvia a su plato para empezar a desayunar junto a su amiga.

—Esto me recuerda cuando fuimos al centro comercial—Le dijo alice a heroine.

—Am...si tienes razon—Le respondio heroina para que no sospechara que no recordaba nada.

—...—Alice observo a heroina,no lo abia notado pero heroina tenia una cara de despitada,esa cara nunca la habia visto,siempre tiene una cara alegre y dulce con una sonrrisa que hechiza,pero esta ves tenia esa cara que nunca habia visto.

—A..esto ¿Sucede algo alice?—Pregunta heroine al ver a alice que solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente a los ojos.

—Oye..¿recuerdas que es lo que me ragalaste el dia que nos conocimos?—Pregunto alice derrepente con una cara seria que asustaba.

—¿Que debo hacer?Me esta preguntando algo que no se,no recuerdo nada y no se que hacer—Penzaba heroine angustiada mientras alice la segui aobsevando con esa cara tan seria.

—¡Ah!...dile algo antes de que sospeche...¡Ya se!Dile que eso fue hace mucho tiempo y que no recuerdas exactamente que fue lo que le diste—Dijo orion a heroina para ayudarla con este problema.

—Am bueno,eso tiene mucho tiempo..no recuerdo con claridad eso—Respondia heroine a alice para que no sospechara.

—Mentirosa—Respondio alice derrepente.

—¿Eh?—Emitio heroina asustada.

—Tu...no me diste nada,por que yo no te deje—Dijo alice con la cabeza hacia abajo,su pelo le tapaba la vista a los ojos.

—...—Heroine estaba con una cara de imapacto,ya no sabiq que hacer no tenia ni idea que era lo que sucederia ahora.

—En tonces..es verdad.. Creí que era mi imaginación, pero ya veo que no, tú no recuerdas ¿Nada verdad?— Dijo segura de sus palabras.

—Lo descubrió— Penso heroine

—Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital—Dijo alice.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI TERMINA EL CAP...SIENTO HABERME TARDADO DEMACIADO PERO ES QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO O IMGINACION xD**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y YUUI KIMORI: HAHAHA SIERTO SE QUE ES UNA GRODA PERO ES QUE QUERIA PONERLO EN ESPAÑOL, PERO YA LO CORREGI xD**

**Y AGRADESCO QUE TAMBIEN ME CRITIQUEN ESO ES BUENO N.N**

**EL PROXIMO CAP NO TARDARA TANTO Y ENTREN A MI PERFIL DONDE TENGO MAS FIC Y UNO NUEVO SALDRA A FLOTE MUY PRONTO n.n**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS..**


End file.
